


Late Nights with Amy Poehler

by OnHold



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, a little sad and angsty, loving, seth and amy, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnHold/pseuds/OnHold
Summary: Seth thinks about the times he and Amy could have had if they'd been just a little more brave.





	

 

Seth wrote the date at the top of his paper, which was useless because his numbers were unintelligible, and he skipped a couple blue lines and began.

"Dear Amy," he shook his head and folded the letter before the ink could even dry. He chuckled to himself at the formality of it.  "Dear"? And when had Amy ever cared about when something was written? He started again. 

"Poehler." That seemed better. 

 

_I don't quite know what to tell you, but I sat down to write to you because I felt like I had **something** to say. _

Seth grinned as he thought about her reading that total screw-up of a sentence; she would roll her eyes and say "You're better than that, Meyers."

_So,_ Poehlcats _... I think this is it:_

_Do you remember when you convinced me to put on disguises with you from_ wardrobe _and prank the new cast members? I'll never get to be as young and stupid as I acted around you again. I miss that. And I miss you. I think you loved me. I even think you knew that **I** loved you. And maybe you didn't know, but I wish you had. Especially if that knowledge would have made you brave enough to tell me you loved me too. I never was. _

_Amy, I would have told you that I loved you until the phrase lost all meaning and my mouth forgot how to form the words. And you would have heard how it was different from when I said it to Rachel or to Jimmy. I would have bought you flowers, and they would sit in your dressing room until they turned to dust because you've never learned how to let things go on time. Never. Either that, or you would have made fun of me for spending money on flowers. You would have laughed your ridiculously wonderful Amy Poehler laugh and said, "What am I, your girlfriend?" you would have taken them anyway and **then** they could start their journey towards disintegration. We would have gone on dinner dates to I-HOP where you'd steal my waffles and leave me with frozen blueberries. Or maybe we'd go someplace that requires a reservation and we'd pretend to be tourists (because what else?). I would have been able to tell you that you meant everything in the world to me, and you would have known that I wasn't speaking figuratively. I would have kissed you for real, without the cameras and without the audience. We would have gone home together after the show, and you would fall asleep on the drive there, and when I'd wake you, you'd insist on being carried. The late nights I could have had with Amy Poehler are endless, and I'm sorry we didn't have the times we should have had. _

_-Seth_

 

* * *

 

He didn't predict that Amy would write back. For a long time, she didn't. She didn't call, she didn't text, and she carefully avoided running into him at awards shows for several months. One night, she turned on her TV, and Seth Meyers was sitting there at his Weekend Update desk back in 2008. She knew this episode. She wasn't in it. Seth turned to the camera, smiling as he patted the desk and signed off. His handed rested there- where she had sat one week ago. She thought about the high fives and the handshakes and the kisses that were supposed to follow the end of the Weekend Update. She thought about Seth sitting there all alone, telling jokes without his co-anchor.

Amy wondered if she should be kind. She wondered if she should write that she never did love Seth; that the nights he told her they should have had were just his unrealistic daydreams. She wanted to offer him some closure. Then she decided that whatever she was going to write or  _not write_ , he was going to hurt. Either way, he was going to get that sinking feeling in his stomach, and his heart was going to fracture a little more. Just like hers had when she read his letter. So she wrote-

_My Seth Meyers. If you didn't want your waffles to be stolen, you should have ordered pancakes. If you ever buy me flowers, tulips are beautiful. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I scheduled "Tell Seth the truth" day for a Saturday night that never arrived. I'm sorry I will never have all of the times with Seth Meyers I was supposed to have had, but I think I have a whole lot of late nights left in my lifetime. If you ever want to spend them with me, all you have to do is call, and I'll get on a plane. I'll fly back home, and then we can pretend we're tourists at fancy restaurants every damn night. And then we would go home. Yeah, you'd carry me. There are no other suitable modes of transportation for a lady such as myself. You were everything in the world to me too, Meyers._

_And of course I loved you._

_-Amy_


End file.
